


[Fanvid] Safe & Sound

by janetcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Captions + HD please!
Relationships: Cassandra Fraiser & Janet Frasier, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Cassandra Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser & Cassandra Fraiser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	[Fanvid] Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Captions + HD please!

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT47a8rZ4TI) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/417081384) (Password: gaymoms)


End file.
